La Vita Dopo Vita: Life After Living
by JackieWackie
Summary: SEQUEL! Charlotte Benson has lived a hard life. She's suffered and she's failed. But the one thing she hasn't failed at was her life AFTER living. That's right. She's a vampire. She's joined the Volturi and she just wants to live life again. Dem/Char
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

How many times had I been in a position that hurt me before? Too many to count. How many of those choices changed my life? Two.

The most important one was telling Demetri that I wanted to be an immortal. I knew the moment that I said it my life would change. I'd grow into someone more- I'd finally be complete. I wouldn't have to worry about my past coming back to get me. I'd never have to worry about my mother and my father. I could just live peacefully in Volterra.

So how did everything get so messed up? How did my perfect life go up in flames, just like my old life? All I wanted to do was live life at it's fullest with my love, and fate couldn't even give me that.


	2. Chapter 1 Real One Sigh

Chapter One

The first thing that was asked of me after I made my choice to become and immortal was 'Are you sure?'. Of course I was sure. I told them I wanted to be changed. And it wasn't because my other choice was death. It was because Demetri would be there to help me through the hard times.

"You're positive Charlotte? This is what you want?" Demetri was the one asking, everyone else, mainly Master Aro, didn't need to be told twice.

"Yes Demetri. I don't want it any other way." I sighed. It was tiring answering the same question over and over again.

"I just don't want you to regret this decision. You'll be stuck with it forever."

"I won't regret something that brings me closer to you- forever." I smiled, forcefully because his attitude made me think he didn't want me changed. "What I want to know is if this is what _you _want. Is it?" We had been talking about this for hours at this point. I was tired and grouchy, but Demetri just keep going. We were located in our bedroom.

"Of course I want you to be changed. I have no doubt about it. But Charlotte… being a vampire isn't all you think it will be-"

"We'll see, won't we?" I cut him off. He smiled before pecking me on the lips. "I guess we will."

Later that night we got a very unexpected visit from Master Aro and Jane.

It wasn't long; it was actually a rather short visit. He just told us that I was to be changed tomorrow. They all looked to me expectantly.

"Thank you, Master Aro." I kissed his cold hand and let him read my thoughts.

"Ha-ha! I see. You're not even anxious. Just ready, as always it seems." He then kissed my hand adoringly and left the room. Jane snarled at Demetri and me before following our Master. I shuddered as a small ripple went down my spine.

"Don't worry about anything, mio amore. I'll protect you from any harm.

_**Alright, this is it! The beginning of another story. You HAVE to read Summer of Love, Life of Consequences if you want to understand this story. Just remember that. This is not have Bella and Edward in it. It may mention them, and an occasional phone call or something might happen… but this is all about Charlotte and Demetri's life together. Don't like… don't read it!**_

_**Ok. And I'll be posting the song that was my muse for each chapter. **_

_**This chapter's muse was:**_

_**Bye Bye Beautiful by Nightwish**_

_**I totally suggest any and all Nightwish songs to everyone. They freaking rock.**_

_**Seriously. **_

_**Also- Eva by Nightwish was the Prologue song. **_

_**If you guys have any questions or you just wanna say hi! Pm me AND REVIEW!! I really want some good LOOOOONG reviews this time around. Really.**_

_**It pisses me off when you guys only write three words. I don't want three words that read this; **_

_**Aww poor bella.**_

_**Just like that. You won't believe how many of those I got that story. Please be considerate abd give a some good- or bad- feedback. **_

_**Also- I don't remember who it was but he- or she- gave me a great review for SoL,LoC. **_

_**I'm going to try and NOT skip around like I did so SoL,LoC. I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it because I skipped. Sorry. I'll try and make it better. **_

_**Ahha. The AN is longer than the chapter- just about. **_

_**Lolzz. **_

_**No-really. Review. Even if it's a flame. I wanna read it. It helps me improve and I'll even add people to the story if they review the chapters with nice long reviews. Ill PM you to get your permission and ask a few questions- to get your personality- and the next chapter will include you- possibly as a Volturi Guard! WOOHOO!!!! **_

_**Thanks for reading this ridiculously long AN. See you next time! **_

_**-Jackie**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Though Demetri was the only person I'd ever felt loved by, I'd been in love with a lot of people in the past. One could even say I wasn't the perfect, innocent, little girl like I wanted to be.

I didn't know how I would tell Demetri this. How could I tell him about my past, and still expect him to love me? Even though he says he loves what will he do when I tell him I'm not what he thinks I am? That I've suffered more than anyone can imagine?

I didn't really have much to think on that, because I fell asleep shortly after Master Aro left. In the morning I awoke in Demetri's arms, and I forgot about my worries.

"Buon giorno." He kissed my lips.

"Morning." I smiled as I smuggled closer to him. We stayed like that for who knows how long. It didn't seem like that long, but when Demetri told me we had to get up, I knew it had been a while.

"I think we should get you something to eat, and then we can go see the Masters. I'm sure they'd like me to change you as soon as possible."

"Demetri. I have to ask you to do something for me before you change me."

"What is it, mio amore?" He sat up and I noticed for the first time he had no shirt on. Good, my plan is already in action. "You're not rethinking are you?" He soft voice was making me feel like butter. His accent was turning me on.

"I'm not regretting anything. I just have to ask you something." I suddenly didn't know what to do. This had never happened to me before. I've never been shy before around a man. It was strange. I didn't know what was happening to me.

"What is it? Just ask, I'll do anything to put you to ease." He rubbed my arm lovingly, but all I could think of was how his muscle flexed when he moved his arm. His perfect chest was tempting me, making my mouth water with need.

"I need to know that you'll be with me the whole time. When I'm changing. You won't leave me." I quickly changed my question. How could I tell him I wanted him to fuck my brains out before I became an immortal? That would just go smoothly.

A small smile graced his face before he kissed me passionately. "Of course I'll stay with you. I won't leave your side for a moment." He kissed me again. I grabbed his bareback and crushed myself to him. He seemed to get the hint because he chuckled and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt a flare of lust shoot through my body, all the way down to my crotch. Did he know what he was doing to me? Did he know how crazy I was feeling?

I felt him move my shirt up to my neck. I lifted my arms and he removed his mouth from mine. He quickly stripped my shirt off. He was attacking my mouth again in an instant. His hands went to my chest. They found their way to my breasts and he gently kneaded them with expert hands.

I moaned deep into his mouth. It seemed to vibrate both of us. We shifted so I was beneath him, my back on the bed. I could feel his sex on my thigh. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. His accent sent another flare through me.

"Si, per favore." I whispered. It was the only Italian I knew and I thought it was the perfect time to use it. It worked; he smiled sexily, and tore my pants and panties off. In the next second his briefs were off.

There we were, stark naked, absorbing each other, drinking each other's bodies in. He was so beautiful, so perfect. Absolutely the best thing I'd even seen. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I could wait till we made it complete, till we were real mates. Just a few more seconds and we'd have that eternal connection.

He seemed to have been thinking the same thing because the next thing I knew he was inside of me. He didn't give me any warning, and he wasn't gentle. Just the way I wanted it. He was rough and animalistic. He let his true nature show, and I found it extremely sexy. The pain of my muscles expanding to fit him wasn't even noted and he slammed into me again and again.

"Demetri." I moaned. He found it as encouragement and he worked faster. I had found myself wrapping my legs around him and moving with him. This was a totally new experience for me. Sure I'd had sex before, but I'd never felt so connected to someone before. Even though he was fucking me and not making love to me, I still felt so loved. More loved than that of my own parents.

"Charlotte- I love you." He whispered in my ear. "I'm going to change you right now. Are you ok with that?" He was still pushing in and out of me; he was still stirring those emotions inside of me.

"Yes!" I screamed as I came. He bit down on my shoulder. The bite enhanced my orgasm and I screamed again, pure lust. He lifted his face from my shoulder with a struggle and he kissed me. I could taste my own blood.

"One more bite mio amore, and it'll be good." I smiled, still riding my wave of ecstasy. Demetri bit down on my left breast, just above my heart. This seemed to have made him go over the edge and he released inside of me, rocking me few more times, and he lifted his head to my face. "I love you." He sad again, and kissed me.

I felt a slight burning in my chest, then my shoulder, and my hands tingled and it felt like a flame was building inside of me.

"Don't leave me." I gasped, clutching his hand. I don't remember what happened after that, but I knew I was in deep- deep pain.

_**Okay. That was my first sex scene- ever. Tell me what you guys think. Seriously. I've never had sex- nowhere even close to sex- so I have no idea how the hell it would feel. Yeah… so… tell me what you guys-and girls- thought. Sorry if you didn't like the sex scene and such, but you have to remember these two AREN'T Bella and Edward. They're two people who've had some things happen to both of them in the past and they're not so innocent as Ed and Bell. **_

_**So…. Yeah. It took me like two hours to write this chapter. I really wanted the sex scene to be perfect. Was it? I have no clue. You tell me, and we'll see if I'll write more- only if enough people tell me it wasn't bad, and it wasn't too… embarrassing. Thanks guys- and girls- see you next time I update. **_

_**-Jackie**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Have you ever been in so much pain that you've just- shut down? So much pain that you tune it out and act as though nothing is happening? That pain has happened to me many times, but none were as bad as this one. This one my whole body was burning- and I was alive. I was burning alive. I felt like a witch in the 1200's. I felt like I was going to die, no- I knew I was going to die. How could one live after being burned so much?

I knew I was going to die. That much was for sure. But all I could think of was my past. How much my past life had tortured me. How it was close to the torture of my flesh and insides burning. I'd never been one to stay in the past- I had grown to push away bad experiences, and now they were all coming back full tilt. I was seeing them replay, over and over again. Hundreds of them and I could still see them perfectly. I could see the damage I'd tried cover up.

The time my father hurt me. Then my mother. I could see the time my mother hurt me. Not just the first time, but I could see all of them. All of them were coming back to the surface, and it intensified my physical pain and I shut down.

I didn't struggle anymore as the fire consumed me. I couldn't do anything to stop it and the visions so why should I try?

One vision stuck out, more than the others. It was the one that was the hardest to forget. It was the one that had ruined my childhood, it had ruined my life.

_I was six. I'd just come home from my first day of preschool. My dad had been so happy to see me go to school. He'd never been. He was admitted into his gang when he was eight. He'd never bothered to go to school. All he wanted was a good life for me. He was getting shot at in the streets, and he was getting beaten up, but he was doing it so his little girl wouldn't have the same life as he. _

_My mother had been a little less enthusiastic. She hadn't wanted me to go. She was afraid I was going to get hurt, I think. But when I got home that day from school, showing them the picture I drew with my ABC's on it, my dad was smiling from ear to ear, and my mother was scowling. _

_I could still hear what my mother said to my father. I could still see as her hand swooped down to me, and I could still hear the ring as she hit me. I could still feel the sting travel like a bullet through my head. _

_The tears were running like a fountain. I had dropped my picture and I had started to wail. I didn't know what to do. I had barely noticed that my father was yelling at my mother. I had barely seen him hit her with a fist. I had almost missed him pulling her hair and shaking her till my mom was crying. I had barely seen it, but I did. _

_My dad threw my mom down to the ground and went to my side. He tore my hand from my face and kissed my temple- where my mom's hand had hit. _

"_Are you ok, Lotti?" He whispered. His lips were next to my ear and I clung to him. I whimpered into his shoulder and he held me. I thought he was going to leave with me, but three weeks later we were still there. My father couldn't leave my mom. He was too in love with her- or something like that. I felt such a hatred for my father- and my mother. _

_I told my dad one day after school that I hated him. It stopped him in his tracks and he turned to me. _

"_What did you say, baby girl?" _

"_I hate you!" I shrilled at him. How did he not understand? He spoke again, this time with anger in his voice. It scared me. I'd never seen him like that before. He asked me a question, and when I didn't answer he punched me, much like he did to my mother, just weeks before. He was yelling at me, saying how he hates to see me hurt, how he doesn't want to hurt me, but I'm making him hit me. _

_Later that night, when my mom got home from one her jobs, she saw how beat up I was and it she started a big fight with my dad. I cowered away from them both and cried in my room. _

_I didn't see my father ever again. _

How come it was this moment that changed my life? I had spent a lot of time in therapy trying to answer that question. I paid thousands of dollars to be told that it was because I looked up to my father. When he hurt me I changed inside. I suppose it was true. I had shut down and I didn't have friends for my childhood. I did great in school though.

At home my mom became more violent. She would hit me more often, and they got harder as I got older. The beating turned into something more- and this is when I started to tune out my feelings. The way she treated me was a way nobody should be treated. Ever.

As I thought of my mother- the pain of the past collided with what I was feeling at the moment. It enhanced the throbbing that coursed through my veins. My heart felt like it was going to break- and I thought that I was going to die just from the pain in my heart.

Then I heard a soft voice echoing through the pain. It was soft compared to the sharp pain in my head.

"Charlotte. It's almost time. Time to come back to me." It was this voice that brought me back to my rightful mind. I knew who it was, but I couldn't place the name. I knew that when I heard the voice my heart inflated and it started to work over time. It burned- the fire burned faster and hotter and my heart beat faster. My heartbeat must have been as fast as a hummingbird.

I thought my heart would burst through my chest. I screamed as I felt the fire burning through my head. I lifted my back off of the surface I was laying on and screamed long and loud. I screamed a name I couldn't understand. What was I saying? I screamed again, but this time I felt a slight pressure on my shoulders, holding me down.

"Charlotte, please, it's almost done. Come to me, mio amore." I knew that name. It was on the tip of my tongue as I screamed. I knew it. I knew him. I knew my love. Mio amore.

"DEMETRI!!!" I screamed till my throat was hoarse.

"Come to me Charlotte. Come to me and we can finally live together forever." I screamed twice more, they were only short, and when my heart stopped… I felt everything- the pain included- fade away. I gasped for air, and my lungs were filled with them. I could feel them inflate and I could feel them deflate as I released the air. I didn't feel relieved from the action. I could feel something touch my shoulder; I knew right away that it was Demetri.

Maybe it was the smell I was getting from when I breathed in, but I just knew it was him. Maybe it was the way he touched me.

"Demetri." I sighed contently as I opened my eyes. I was right. He was there; he had stayed with me the whole time. I smiled at him and he kissed me lovingly on the lips. It was a new sensation.

"I love you." He whispered. I nodded at sat up.

"I know you do, baby. I know it."

**Alright. This chapter is a filler- sorta. It gives you a little view into the deeper side of Charlotte/Char/Lottie. She's had a rough past, which you're all just about to discover. You guys will find out more about her in the future. I'm not sure how much you'll find out soon but you will find out. Tell me what you guys think, and spread the word around about my story(s) if you like them. Or! Even if you think they're bunk and you hate them. Just spread it around. **

**-Jackie ;D**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Demetri was so beautiful. He was so… breath taking. I smiled as I we stood in front of Master Aro and the others in the guard. They'd all come to meet the new me. Or… Master Aro made them at least. I was afraid Master Aro would be displeased with the way Demetri had changed me, but when he kissed my hand, and read my mind, he smiled and laughed softly.

"Lolz. You guyz are the coolezt. I hopes youze guyz have a nize life together, byez… losers." **(Ahha. Just kidding. I was in a funny mood during this one sentence. Here's the real one!) **

" I see you two were busy. I find it a good way to turn- if you want my opinion, that is." He laughed again and he reminded me of a little kid finding the toy he wanted under the Christmas tree. He was so full of joy. It rubbed off- though I was already in a similar mood.

"Thank you, Master Aro. I'm pleased you're pleased." I kissed his hand, just to show respect. He seemed to have found my thoughts interesting regarding his joy, for he laughed again.

"I knew it wasn't a mistake to have you changed. You're so funny Lotti." I raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"What did you call me, Master?" I asked. I was confused as to why he'd call me that. It struck a cord in my cold heart and I didn't know why.

"Oh. Forgive my ignorance. You probably don't like to be called that, after what happened with your dear dad." Master Aro seemed to regret his words. I still didn't understand.

"My father?" I thought for a moment. "I don't remember him. Or my mother. Why is that?" I asked halfheartedly. They must not have been important if I didn't remember them.

"Some of us that are changed do not remember their past. Most remember in a foggy haze of the human eyes we once saw them through. I've only seen one case where the newborn knew nothing of her past life. Nothing. You've gotten lucky on that part. You remember Demetri and I. Along with your name!" He seemed to think for a moment before his spirits were up again. "And now, you won't ever have to think of your past again!"

"Is my past that bad?" I asked. I was still confused as to why I couldn't remember anything in my past. I could remember Demetri, and Master Aro. I even remembered the Cullens. So odd. I couldn't remember my parents. Was I an only child? I didn't know.

"Charlotte- I've seen your past- and I feel that you need to remember it for yourself. That is _if _you are able to remember. It's important for you to… heal from your past if you are able to remember it yourself." He explained. I nodded my head- still not sure but I understood what he meant. If my past was that bad would I want to hear it from someone else? But what if I never remembered my past? Could I really miss something I didn't remember?

Demetri seemed to sense my troubled thoughts.

"Don't worry, Charlotte, I'm sure you'll remember them." He said, taking my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. "If not then there really isn't a loss, is there?" He smiled at me over my knuckles. I giggled softly before I cleared my throat and bowed to Master Aro.

"Forgive us Master." I smiled innocently. I wasn't sure what he'd think of Demetri's flirting.

"Of course my Lotti." He whispered. He seemed to be thinking about something intently because he seemed a little detached. "You two go back to your room and I'll have someone come to get you when dinner is served." He waved his hand to us, still detached and we left.


End file.
